


Queen of Faerie

by NinjaFairy



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFairy/pseuds/NinjaFairy
Summary: A piece of Jurdan fanart I drew for Ariel Riddle for her birthday!!! Happy birthday!!!





	Queen of Faerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Riddle/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Ariel_Riddle_Harem_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ariel_Riddle_Harem_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart piece of our favorite faerie trash pile, Jude and Cardan.


End file.
